Back In A Few Peices
by Rowen Hashiba Of Tenku Co
Summary: It's Miaka and Tamahome's son's birthday.. are they ever in for a surprise!


Back In A Few Peices  
A Seishi Reincarnation Fanfic  
By Fallon Sanada  
  
A/N: Everyone remembers their past, but Nuriko is strangely missing (the guys think maybe he wasn't reincarnated). It's several years later, and Miaka and Tamahome are married and they have a young son named Ryuuen (named for the dissappeared seishi) and a daughter named Gwen (short for Guinivere.. it was Miaka's idea, don't blame Tama).  
The seishi ages are different because they are reincarnated. Don't blame me, 'k?  
  
Okay, it's Ryuuen's fifteenth birthday, and it's the first time the reincarnated seishi (other than Tamahome) have seen the kid. So, let's go!!  
NOTE: I'll switch from third- to first-person sometimes, so watch out for things that look like {SWITCHING TO THIRD-PERSON}.  
  
  
BACK IN A FEW PEICES  
  
"Wake up!" Miaka shook her son as gently as she could in her excitement (older, but same old Miaka...). "Come on, Ryuuen, it's your birthday, wake up!"  
Ryuuen rolled over in bed, pretending to be dead.  
"Miaka, come on, he apparently doesn't want to meet the guests.." Tamahome said from the doorway. Miaka gave a slight, "oh", but the mention of guests got Ryuuen up anyway.  
The last time they had guests that he slept in, some guy named Suboshi had decided that it would be great fun to dump water on his head while he was asleep. That was three years ago. He had been 12, Suboshi had been 14.  
Miaka and Tamahome left to let Ryuuen get dressed, and he did so quickly, giving himself a last look-over in the mirror before leaving. He was tall and thin, with big hazel eyes and long violet hair that trailed in a braid down his back. He wore a plain green t-shirt and blue jeans.  
Smiling at his mirror-image, he walked out of the room and went downstairs to see the company, who would probably have ended up in either the kitchen or the living room somehow or another (they didn't have a dining room, per se).  
The living room was covered in confetti and such (sounds like the doing of Mom, he thought), with streamers and a huge banner in the doorway that read, "Happy Birthday, Ryuuen!"  
Sigh. This was going to be a long day. Especially with his mother around. Briefly Ryuuen wondered how his father had ever gotten together with his mom in the first place, but he had never asked. He felt quite sure that he didn't want to know.  
  
{SWITCHING TO FIRST-PERSON}  
  
I walked in, and the commotion stopped. No "hi", no nothing. Just stopped. Everyone was staring at me. Why?  
"You didn't tell us he looked just like the damn guy!" A red-haired guy I'd never seen before shouted at Dad.  
I got this weird feeling of deja vu, standing here in the room with these particular people. I tried to shake it off, but it remained. Why did I feel like he should know these people?  
I was soon introduced to everyone, but sometimes I almost guessed their names before they said them. What is wrong with me?  
"I didn't think it was important," I heard Dad say to Tasuki (the readhead who had shouted). "I don't think it's him.. he doesn't remember anything, anyway."  
What should I be remembering? In my thoughts, I missed some of the redhead's next comment, but heard some of it.  
"...Shoulda given me some warning, dammit! He was my best friend, you shoulda fuckin' told me!" Tasuki was saying. Who are they talking about? Who is it that I look just like, anyway? Why are they *gulp* talking about them in third-person?  
Okay, I just freaked myself out.  
"Happy birthday!" A happy voice from behind me crowed. I turned just in time to get hit by a hug that the sheer force of which could have destroyed a large city and several surrounding suburbs.  
I give you my sister, Guinivere (I call her Gwen though).  
"Uh.. thanks." I say, gritting my teeth. "Gwen? I can't breathe."  
She lets go.  
Gwen is tall and thin, like me, with big brown eyes like Mom's, and blackish hair like Dad's. I don't look anything like either of my parents, which confuses me, but hey, it's life.  
"We could test if he has his powers, no da." The blue-haired man called Chichiri suggested, and Tasuki seemed to very much like the idea.  
"Sure, why not. We can go out on the yard or somethin'." Tasuki said, then looked straight at me. "Ryuuen, c'mere!"  
This can't be good.  
  
{SWITCHING TO THIRD-PERSON}  
  
They walked out onto the grassy lawn in the midday sun, which reflected brightly off of the metal tessen that Tasuki wore on his belt.  
"Hit me." Tasuki told Ryuuen bluntly. When Ryuuen hesitated, he called, "c'mon, I said to fuckin' hit me! Do I hafta hit you first?"  
"It'd be preferable." Ryuuen replied sarcastically.  
Tasuki was next to Ryuuen faster than he could blink, and his punch hit the boy in the jaw and sent him flying into a nearby (and oh-so-convenient) tree.  
Ryuuen dragged himself to his feet...  
  
{SWITCHING TO FIRST-PERSON}  
  
I don't remember how, but I knew that I was in the pose of a fighter. Thing is, I've never fought before in my life, not really...  
Now, there's Tasuki, but now he's gone.. Let's try... behind me!  
My fist lashes out and everything goes black..  
  
{SWITCHING TO THIRD-PERSON}  
  
Tamahome didn't know who to run for: Ryuuen, who had passed out, or Tasuki, whom Ryuuen's punch had just sent through a tree.. literally.  
Miaka ran for Ryuuen, so Tamahome went to find Tasuki, who, as it turned out, had gone through three trees, to land in a small clearing.  
"Tasuki, are you okay?" Tamahome asked, concerned. Tasuki started swearing at him (in fact, he was swearing so badly that not even this authoress would dare to repeat it), which Tamahome took as a sign that he was alright.  
Back in the yard, Miaka ran to Ryuuen and looked him over. He was fine. She looked quickly under his shirt, and sure enough, there was the kanji Yanagi ("Willow"), glowing a fiery red on his chest.  
"Tamahome!!" She yelled.  
  
{SWITCHING TO FIRST-PERSON}  
  
I opened my eyes. What had happened? Remind me again why I was hitting Tasuki? He's my friend...  
"Does he remember?" Tamahome asked Miaka. Oh, come on, ask me! I think I know the answer!  
"I don't know." Miaka said, turning to me.  
I smile up at her, trying to ease her obvious discomfort.  
"Nuriko?" Tamahome asks me. I nod.  
"Hey, what's up? Why'm I on the ground?" I ask, looking down at myself, doing a double take. "NANI?! What HAPPENED to me?!"  
"Nuriko-chan, you're fifteen years old.. you were reincarnated." Tamahome explained. I nodded, trying to take it all in. Fifteen, and reincarnated, and..  
"Then why am I here?" I ask, trying to remain calm. It's not easy.  
"Well.. ah.." Miaka starts to say. "You were.. ah, reincarnated as.. um, me and Tamahome's son.."  
"WHAT?!" This isn't FAIR, this isn't FAIR!  
"It's true." Tamahome says, and I realize how much older the two of them seem. Oh, Gods, why?  
"Ryuuen-kun?" A female voice asks. I turn and am face-to-face with a female version of Tamahome.  
"Who... are.. you..?" I ask, my voice shaking. I can't take many more surprised today! I'll have a heart attack!  
"I'm Gwen, silly! You're sister!" She laughs, then sees my face and seems to realize that I'm not kidding. "Oh, Ryuuen, what happened..?"  
"He's not Ryuuen." Tamahome said, "he's Nuriko, one of the Suzaku seishi we told you about.. apparently he's been reincarnated."  
That's when Tasuki came back. I stood up and watched him, waiting for the sarcastic remark usually associated with his presence.  
I was much surprised when he hugged me, and I felt hot tears land on my shoulder.  
"Tasuki-chan?" I ask, trying to keep my voice neutral, although I know that there are tears on my face.  
"I'm glad you're back, Nuriko." He told me, his voice cracking, "you fucking moron don't scare us like that again..."  
As he trails off into incoherence, I can hear Tamahome speak again.  
"Welcome home, Nuriko.. finally, welcome home.."  
  
  
=END=  
  
A/N: Well, that was good... right? Review and tell me what you thought/think! My favorite part to write was the last part with Tasuki and Nuriko, that was so sweet. Awww..  
Anyway, what happened is this, when Ryuuen became Nuriko, he didn't remember being Ryuuen, he only remembered himself as Nuriko (and eighteen, at that, which was why he was so surprised when he was his fifteen-year-old self). That's why he couldn't remember. ^_^;;;  
I hope you enjoyed this fic, I just thought it was a weird idea.  
*Fallon Sanada* 


End file.
